El Clan del Cerezo en Flor
by mary-vampire
Summary: Sakura Haruno, recordaba todo su pasado, pero que aran Sasuke, Naruto y Itachi para recfuperarla de esa oscuridad, antes de que se pierda ella misma.
1. Chapter 1

**-Capitulo 1 – El regreso-**

Pasaron casi 3 años y medio de que Sasuke Uchiha, el decidió volver junto a su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, que por cierto itachi le encantaba meterse con su hermano enclenque, los dos siempre estaban peleándose como siempre, no había dia que no se pelearan.

Al igual que Sasuke se peleaba con Naruto, típica pelea:

Se puede saber que miras Dobe- decía Sasuke

I a ti que rayos te importa teme, además yo estoy con mi Sakura-chan.- decía Naruto.

- Dobe

- Teme

- Dobe

- Teme

Sakura miraba mal a Naruto y le giraba la cara, Naruto decía:

- Venga Sakura-chan vamos al Ichiraku a comer ramen, me encanta ir contigo, además deja a Sasuke que es un teme.

- Naruto tu y el ramen, es que no sabes pensar más que en comer, además acabas de desayunar y todavía tienes más hambre, por cierto no deberías comer tanto ramen que no es bueno para tu salud, pero bueno allá tu si te enfermas después no me digas que te cure con el ninjutsu medico, nunca iría contigo a ninguna parte y menos a comer que acabo de desayunar, solo de pensarlo vomito.

. Venga Sakura-chan vamos que me he quedado con hambre, venga por favor…- decía Naruto con la cara de perrito abandonado…T.T.

Sakura cada vez perdía más la paciencia, Naruto todo el rato daba vueltas a su alrededor, hasta que se harto.

- Naruto… tu mismo te lo has buscado…shanaro… – se sintió un buen puñetazo tan fuerte que Naruto salió disparado calle recta hasta chocar con los cubos de basura.

Mientras Sasuke se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que su hermano itachi, mientras Sakura se acercaba a Naruto con el puño lleno de chakra de color azul tirando a morado, Naruto decía:

- Tete…. Que… dolor…., Sakura…. No..., – no pudo acabar de articular la palabra ya que Sakura le había dado otro puñetazo pero de los fuertes.

- Este es tu merecido Uzumaki Naruto, al final no vale la pena que siempre acabe regañándote siempre acabas haciendo lo que te la gana, que paso, bah me voy a entrenar, si tsunade- sensei me busca decirle que ando en el bosque, en el campo de los entrenamientos.

Dicho eso Sakura hizo unos sellos y desapareció. Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y dijo:

- Vaya con Sakura!!!... esto te pasa con meterte con ella… tú y tu estúpido ramen.

- A ti que te importa dattebayo, además desde cuando te preocupas por Sakura-chan o es que estas enamorado de ella.

Sasuke miro hacia otro lado, las mejillas se le volvieron de un color carmesí que apenas se le notaba, un poco, Naruto se puso delante de él y le miro, dijo lo siguiente:

- Lo sabía!!! sabía que lo estabas de Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto metiéndose con Sasuke.

- A ti que te importa Dobe, no molestes, y piérdete perdedor – dijo Sasuke con la voz de enfado, estaba my enfadado ya que no le gustaba que lo molestaran de esa forma.

Mientras itachi miraba divertido por lo que pasaba, se acerco a su hermano para meterse con él, dice:

- Mira por donde, mi hermano enclenque está enamorado de esa chica, la flor de cerezo, mmm…. que nombre tan bonito, quizás hermano deberías declararte, quizás no sea demasiado tarde, yo diría que ella en el fondo de toda esa oscuridad que la rodea aún se encuentra, aquel corazón que tanto te ama, que en aquellos tiempos por mi culpa tú eras solitario, te envolvía la oscuridad por vengar nuestro clan.

Itachi mirando donde hace apenas un momento había desaparecido Sakura con los ojos en un poco en tristeza hacía ella, dijo:

- Quizás no sea demasiado tarde para rescatarla de esa inmensa soledad, esa oscuridad a la que ella llama…. Venganza….pero con eso no se va a ninguna parte, al no ser que trate de tramar algo a la cual desconocemos, últimamente la veo mucho entrenar…. Me fascina lo poderosa que llaga a ser….también su técnica, incluso nos ha superado a mí y a ti….incluso a Naruto…. En menos de tres meses se ha convertido en una de las mejores ninjas médicos de toda Konoha y además miembro de los ANBU…. Quizás pueda llegar a ser una Sannin.

Sasuke dijo con voz severa:

- La verdad es que cuando llegue me sorprendió cuando vi a Sakura, estava diferente, distante, somos sus compañeros, no más que eso, somos sus amigos, podría decirnos que es lo que le pasa, no sé porque lo esconderá pero seguro que lo hará para no preocuparnos, pero eso hace que me preocupe mas por ella, pero aun a si la amo y mucho, no querría perderla, no otra vez.

Itachi y Naruto, el chico del nueve colas estaban preocupados por Sakura, que era lo que le pasaba, que era lo que escondía, a que tanto temía.


	2. el secreto

**-Capitulo 2- El secreto-**

Sasuke fue haber que hacia Sakura, se acerco a ella, la vio que estaba dormida debajo de un árbol, ella parecía tan frágil pero a la vez intocable, inalcanzable para él.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, ella callo en su regazo, dormía tan profundamente que parecía que soñaba, un sueño bonito y a la vez tranquilo, su rostro parecía tan calmado. Un Ángel pensó Sasuke, aquello hizo enrojecer a Sasuke, la acarició, sin poderse resistirse aquellos labios que él deseaba tanto besarlos, quería robarles todos aquellos besos, dulces como la miel y tiernos como las nubes.

Sin pensárselo, la beso, al principio era suave, solo era un breve roce en los labios. Eran suaves y a la vez tiernos como la miel. Sakura abrió esos ojos de color jade, que a Sasuke tanto le gustaban, mientras Sasuke se quedo helado, de golpe Sakura le acaricio la mejilla, lo beso con ternura y a la vez con pasión tanta que Sasuke enrojeció, Sakura se aparto, también estaba roja.

De repente apareció Naruto y dijo:

Sakura yo también quiero un beso como el que le has dado a Sasuke, Jo yo quiero uno – dijo Naruto con cascadas como lagrimas en los ojos y con carita de perrito abandonado, estaba dando vueltas a Sasuke y a Sakura cuando, tanto como Sasuke y Sakura se pusieron rojos como tomates, Sakura se enfado y le propino a Naruto un puñetazo que lo estampo contra el árbol, tan fuerte que lo partió por la mitad.

Sasuke se quedo atontado de golpe, nunca había visto a Sakura golpear a Naruto con chakra y menos tan fuerte.

Pasaron los meses y Sakura había llegado a ser una de las mejores kunoichis e incluso se hizo General de los ANBU y ahora estava entrenando para hacer los exámenes Sannin, Sakura quedo con Sasuke y Naruto para explicárselo a los dos que escuchaban mientras ella estaba tirando unas shurikens y unas kunais en dianas preparadas por ella, en los arboles que la rodeaban.

De golpe hizo unos sellos con las manos y de golpe un dragón de agua (**Suiton ****Suiryuudan no jutsu**). Ataco a Naruto que se puso en guardia de seguida, Sasuke dice:

Que con esas tenemos, por lo que veo has mejorado mucho pero aun no creo, que me puedas vencer, Molestia.

Sakura al sentir eso, sentía que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, porque siempre tenía que andar haciéndole daño, Sakura no iba a perdonarle ninguna cosa más y encima que la tratara de esa manera tan despreciable, a si que ya lo tenía pensado, lo trataría de la misma manera que él le trata a ella.

Yo de ti me andaría con cuidado y que estuvieras más atento ya que no permitiré que me vuelvas a llamarme a si Uchiha – riendo fríamente.

Sasuke se quedo atontado y pensativo "se puede saber porque me llama a si ahora que ha pasado con el Sasuke-kun, pero me fastidia que me llame a sí, no lo soporto"

Sasuke seguía en sus pensamientos cuando una kunai le roza le mejilla y acaba con un pequeño corte en la mejilla, Sasuke se queda estático, no se lo podía acabar de creer, le había atacado y encima herido, eso no se lo podía perdonar.

Entonces apareció Itachi, Tsunade-sensei, Kakashi-sensei y alguien que se escondía, alguien que sabía que Sakura estaba ahí, una persona que solo conocía Sakura.

Era su propia hermana Sasumi, tenía el pelo castaño, ojos de color jade como los de Sakura, en fin que se parecía mucho a Sakura, su propia hermana de sangre, las únicas supervivientes de su Clan, **el Clan del Cerezo.**

**Recuerdos Sasumi:**

Sasumi deja a tu hermana en paz, ella no te ha hecho nada, apenas es una niña- dijo la madre – llamada Hitomi

Cállate os matare a todos – solo sois un estorbo en mi camino – a ella la dejare viva – porque aun no sabe defenderse, pero si me la vuelvo a encontrar no tendré piedad – me da igual que se mi hermana.

Sakura lo vio todo la sangre, los cadáveres todo su clan e incluso de sus padres, vio a su hermana empuñando una katana, Sasumi los había matado a todos, ahora ella eran las únicas supervivientes de todo su clan


End file.
